


Makes Perfect

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, references to rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana gives Blaine an idea and a fantasy comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Perfect

Blaine: You look so hot in that bizarre excuse for a sweater, ooh baby.

Kurt: Go away, Santana.

Blaine: No, it is I, your boyfriend, trying to get my sext on.

Kurt: And that’s what you tried? I thought you were supposed to be a sexting expert.

Blaine: I am? Awesome.

Kurt: Yeah, Santana is. And I know that’s who has Blaine’s phone as I can literally see you.

Blaine: Oops.

Kurt walked into the choir room and snatched Blaine’s phone out of Santana’s hands and tapped his boyfriend, who was engrossed in a conversation with Mike, on the shoulder. “Missing this?”

Blaine looked confused and checked his pocket. “How did you even get that? I had it a second ago.” 

“It got into Santana’s hands and she was trying to initiate sexting.” Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana who held her hands up.

“I was just trying to give you boys a hand!”

Blaine raised his eyebrows, “Um… thanks but no thanks.”

Kurt took his seat next to Blaine. “Emphasis on the no thanks, Blaine is just way too polite.”

Blaine poked Kurt in the side, clearly an indication that he didn’t appreciate being called too polite but before he could respond Santana said, “Just thought maybe you’d like to get in practice before Lady Hummel flits off to the big apple.”

Mr Schue walked in at that point and started talking about Nationals so Kurt just held back any response to that.  
-

That night, after Kurt finished his skin routine, he got a text from Blaine, who he hadn’t talked to all evening after of getting caught up in a French project. Carole was with his Dad in DC and Finn was still out with Rachel, although neither of them had bothered to give Kurt the heads up about the free house in time to invite Blaine over.

Blaine: So… wanna practice?

Kurt: Seriously? Is this Santana? Did she/you actually full on steal Blaine’s phone?

Blaine: This is Blaine! I thought you liked practicing.

Kurt had told Mercedes all about his and Blaine’s first kiss therefore assumed everyone knew the full story, so even that reference wasn’t enough to convince him, besides which Santana had used the same word earlier.

Kurt: Prove it’s Blaine.

Blaine: Seriously? Ok, you have three moles on your left buttcheek. They’re adorable.

Kurt: That’s what you go with? Something I can’t even see without a complex arrangement of mirrors.

Having said that, Kurt was shucking off his pants and trying to figure out the best way to check. The combination of a hand mirror and the full length mirror let him know that he did, in fact, have three moles on his left butt cheek (figuring out left and right with all the reflections did take him a second) and they were, in fact, pretty adorable. He’d just hit send on a message telling Blaine he was right when another text came in.

Blaine: Ok, what about the fact you actually thought Saw was a really interesting movie. I know you wouldn’t tell anyone else that because you don’t even trust Mercedes not to use it as an excuse to make you watch horror movies.

Kurt smiled slightly. That was actually true, he’d watched it with Blaine back when he was still trying to impress him and had admitted afterwards that he hated horror but had thought that one was ok. And sworn him to silence.

Blaine: Wait, were you just looking at your own ass.

Kurt: … Yes.

Blaine: OMG

Kurt: It’s a pretty great ass, if I say so myself.

Blaine: You say that, but have you seen my ass?

Kurt: I cannot believe you just said that.

Blaine: Me neither, I am very sorry if I offended your fantastic ass and I promise to make it up to it next time we meet.

Kurt: That’ll probably be at school tomorrow, not sure how much making up you can do there.

Blaine: Now that sounds like a challenge.

Kurt: No, you should probably wait until you can talk about it face to face.

Kurt: Well, face to ass.

Blaine: I like that idea.

Kurt: Wait… really? What idea?

He had got in bed, but hadn’t bothered with pyjamas, considering where he thought Blaine was going with this. While Blaine had been careful to send complimentary texts often since the whole Chandler thing it had never quite got into sexting territory. Now he felt a rush through his body at what Blaine might have meant.

Blaine: Well, I mean I was mostly caught up on the idea of looking at your ass, but I have thought about it.

Blaine: Being… face to ass, I mean.

Kurt had never really thought about… that very much, but now Blaine said it, it somehow sounded hot in a way it hadn’t before. He began gently stroking one hand across his skin, texting back with the other. Nothing too much, just enough to warm him up if this kept on. 

Kurt: You want to do that to me?

He was just starting to tease a nipple when the phone buzzed. He swiped to unlock it before he realised it was actually a call. Fuck. At least it was Blaine.

“Hi,” he said, once he’d recovered from the shock.

“Hi yourself,” Blaine replied, his voice breathy and shy.

“I thought we were practicing sexting.”

Blaine huffed out a laugh at that. “I wanted to hear you. Maybe we can practice phone sex instead.”

Kurt wriggled in his bed, feeling embarrassed. Talking on the phone somehow felt more exposed than just sending messages. They could have played off their conversation so far as just joking but this felt like more.

“What did you have in mind?” He eventually replied. This was Blaine, he trusted him and maybe this way they could say things they hadn’t before. They had already started that in the texts.

“I thought we could just talk and see where it goes?” Blaine’s breath hitched. “And… I couldn’t tell what you thought about what I texted.”

“You mean about rimming,” Kurt was teasing Blaine now, because he always said you should be able to say the words for things you want to do. Kurt mostly just wanted to do said things without dealing with embarrassing or unsexy words.

Blaine didn’t laugh though, instead he just let out a little moan. “Fuck. I mean, yes. About me rimming you.”

“I’d never really thought about it before,” Kurt started carefully. The noise Blaine had made had just shot straight to his groin and he wanted think through what he was saying. “Tell me more about it.”

“Oh god, ok. Well, I mean, you’re a really clean person and I’d let you clean up however you want before, so don’t even think about that part.” 

Kurt couldn’t help but smile, because Blaine knew exactly where his mind has gone. “Ok.”

“Ok. So I’d start kissing you? Because I always want to kiss you, Kurt.”

Blaine’s voice was starting to sound ever-so-slightly desperate and Kurt knew his ragged breathing would be audible on the phone now. “I love the way you kiss me, Blaine.”

“Mmm, yeah, but I wouldn’t be able to stop touching your body and I’d want to taste it, so I’d start kissing down your chest.”

“With me lying under you, yeah?” Kurt licked his fingers and used them to pinch a nipple, imagining it was Blaine’s mouth. He couldn’t help but let out a high pitch ‘ah-ah’ noise.

“Yes, you under me. Oh god, you’re touching your nipples, aren’t you? Imagining me licking them, biting just enough.”

“Yes, Blaine. Yes.”

“I’d want to just stay there, seeing how long until it was too much, but not this time.”

“No?” Kurt was getting distracted by the tone of Blaine’s voice and the feelings in his body. He needed to concentrate on what Blaine was saying.

“No, I’d go down to your thighs. Love your legs so much, Kurt.”

“How are you touching yourself, Blaine?” He had to know, so he could imagine him properly.

“I’m just - ah- teasing myself, can’t help but touch my cock, thinking about you. About my mouth on you.”

Kurt had to squeeze the base of his cock at that image, the phone slipping in his other hand. “What next, Blaine? Come on.”

“Ok well, I wouldn’t be able to resist your cock, but I’d only have a taste as I spread your legs. Lick up to the tip and taste your precome.”

Kurt groaned, “That’s not fair. Blaine.” He spread his legs anyway and said, “Wait-a-second” in the phone before shifting over to grab the lube from his bedside drawer. “Go on,” He said, back in position, with his fingers slick.

“What happened?” Blaine sounded more concerned than turned on and that was not what he wanted.

“I was getting lube. Got my legs stretched wide for you, wanted to be ready.” Kurt was blushing at saying these things, but Blaine couldn’t see that he wasn’t as confident as he sounded.

“Oh fuck, Kurt, that’s so hot. I’m going to lick down so slowly to your hole, so slowly by the time I get there you’ll be desperate for it.”

Kurt groaned and it wasn’t just the image, or that he was touching himself with a slick finger to mimic Blaine’s words, but that he had said it was something he was going to do, not just something he might. “Blaine, come on.”

“Oh, Kurt, I’ll lick you right there. Gently at first, get you used to it.” Kurt moaned, “Are you touching yourself and imagining it’s my tongue on your ass?”

“Yes, fuck- Blaine. Yes, need more.”

“Oh my god, I’ll get you so wet and open until I can,” Kurt heard Blaine take a deep breath and somehow knowing he was nervous as well made it even better, “Until I can fuck you with my tongue.”

Kurt slipped one finger in and keened, imagining the way Blaine’s tongue would feel, how it would be different. “Not enough, Blaine.”

“Fuck, Kurt, you’re so hot, I want to see.” 

Kurt was confused for a second by his phone buzzing, but when he shifted it one handedly he could see Blaine was requesting FaceTime. Fuck. He managed to accept it without dropping the phone and held it so only his face was visible. “What the fuck, Blaine?”

Blaine had the phone held slightly away from his body, so Kurt could see the way his chest was dotted with sweat and - oh fuck- the way his shoulder and arm were still moving. “Wanted to look at you.”

“Fuck, you look so hot Blaine,” Kurt groaned, giving in to the video because he didn’t want to stop and seeing Blaine was worth it, “Wish you were here.”

“Me too, Kurt. Are you fingering yourself, let me see, please?”

Kurt couldn’t resist that tone of voice and started moving his hand inside him again, still just one finger, as he shifted his body and tapped the screen so it used the back camera and he could see what he was sending Blaine. It felt weirdly hot, seeing the way his rim stretched around his finger as he slowly thrust it in and out on a tiny window next to Blaine’s amazed face.

“So hot Kurt, baby. Add another for me? I bet I’d have you so wet and open by now it’d just slide in next to my tongue so easy.”

“Fuck-fuck-fuck,” Kurt said, adding another finger. He thrust them together watching Blaine’s face on the screen until it was too much. “I need to touch my cock, Blaine, I have to put the phone down.”

Blaine groaned and Kurt couldn’t help but stare at the way his neck stretched when he threw his head back. “Ok Kurt, ok, just - I need to hear, put it down so I can hear and then make yourself come for me, please.” 

Kurt put the phone next to him, “Can you hear me?” He asked, but he was already reaching his free hand for his dripping cock, it hurt how hard he was.

“Yes, Kurt, oh shit, I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Kurt managed to say, but words were too much, he just concentrated on the sound of Blaine panting through the phone, the fingers stretching him and the hand on his cock. He barely made a sound when he came but he heard Blaine say, “Pick up your phone, Kurt” right after. 

As soon as he’d caught his breath and wiped his hand he picked the phone up and saw Blaine had shifted the camera and he had a good view of Blaine’s hand working his cock. He didn’t even notice the way he was showing Blaine a view of his come-splattered torso and softening cock. “Fuck, look so good Blaine,” he said breathlessly, “Come for me, let me see.”

Blaine sped up his hand and within a few strokes the camera was jerking as he came all over his hand.

They both just lay there breathing for a second before they both changed to the front facing camera and stared at each other.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Blaine smiled, “So… something to consider?”

Kurt smiled and blushed slightly. “Maybe. I mean that was very hot, but not quite sure of the reality yet.”

Blaine nodded, “That’s totally ok. Just tell me if you change your mind.”

Kurt opened his mouth to reply and yawned. “Sorry! I guess I’m pretty tired.”

Blaine smiled a crinkly-eyed smile that made Kurt decide technology was pretty much the most awesome thing if it meant he could lie in bed and see that through his phone. “Ok, get to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Goodnight.”

-

The next day as soon as they sat down in glee Santana gave them both a look up and down and squinted suspiciously. Kurt was trying to be inconspicuous but Santana had a stupid knack for knowing what was going on in everyone’s sex lives. After a few second she smiled and winked. “I think someone’s been practicing. You’re welcome for the idea, boys.”


End file.
